Usually, as a connector for a circuit board to which a coaxial connector is connected, is known a connector having an inner conductor terminal soldered and connected to a signal pattern of a printed circuit board, an outer conductor terminal soldered and connected to a ground pattern of the printed circuit board and an insulator part interposed between them and accommodated in a connector housing made of a resin (see patent literature 1). This connector for the circuit board will be described by referring to FIG. 10 and FIG. 11.
In the connector 11 for the circuit board, a connector terminal 16, is accommodated in the connector housing 17 made of a resin, which includes the inner conductor terminal 13 soldered and connected to the signal pattern on the printed circuit board, the outer conductor terminal 14 soldered and connected to the ground pattern on the printed circuit board and the insulator part 15 interposed between them. To the inner conductor terminal 13, a signal wire of a shielded electric wire which is not shown in the drawing is connected to transmit a high frequency signal. The outer conductor terminal 14 is connected to a shield wire of the shielded electric wire to cover a periphery of the inner conductor terminal 13 and electromagnetically shield it.
The inner conductor terminal 13 is formed substantially in the shape of an inverted L in which a suspending part 19 is suspended downward from a base end of a pin shaped horizontal part 18 by punching an electrically conductive plate material. The base end side of the pin shaped horizontal part 18 has a diameter formed to be a little larger than that of an end side thereof and is provided with an engaging protrusion 20.
The suspending part 19 is inserted into a through hole of the printed circuit board and connected to a desired signal pattern on the printed circuit board. Then, when the horizontal part 18 is connected to an inner conductor terminal of a mate side shield connector not shown in the drawing, an electric signal is delivered between the signal wire of the shielded electric wire and the signal pattern of the printed circuit board.
The insulator part 15 in which the inner conductor terminal 13 is accommodated is formed with an insulating material made of the resin having a prescribed dielectric constant and attached between the inner conductor terminal 13 and the outer conductor terminal 14 to insulate a part between them. The insulator part 15 has an accommodating chamber 22 having a vertically long opening surface 21 formed therein and a horizontal tube part 23 is extended and formed in a front side of the accommodating chamber 22.
In the horizontal tube part 23, an insert hole 24 into which the pin shaped horizontal part 18 of the inner conductor terminal 13 is inserted is opened and formed in a longitudinal direction and its rear side communicates with the accommodating chamber 22. When the horizontal part 18 of the inner conductor terminal 13 is inserted into the insert hole 24, the horizontal part is pressed in by the engaging protrusion 20 formed to be bulged in the base end side whose diameter is slightly larger than that of the end side. Thus, the inner conductor terminal 13 is held by the insulator part 15.
The outer conductor terminal 14 is formed in a cylindrical shape by drawing an electrically conductive plate material and then bending the plate material by a press, so that the insulator part 15 can be accommodated in an inner accommodating chamber 25. A front end part is a fitting part 26 fitted to an outer conductor terminal of the mate side shield connector. The end of the horizontal part 18 of the inner conductor terminal 13 inserted into the insert hole 24 of the insulator part 15 accommodated in the accommodating chamber 25 protrudes from the insulator part 15 and is arranged in the fitting part 26.
On an upper surface of a central part of the outer conductor terminal 14, an engaging piece 27 protrudes upward so as to be bent and deformed. In a rear edge of the upper surface of the outer conductor terminal 14, a bent piece 29 of such a size as to cover a rear opening part 28 is extended and formed. The bent piece 29 is bent downward to cover the insulator part 15 accommodated in the accommodating chamber 25 of the outer conductor terminal 14 from a rear part and close the rear opening part 28. Thus, a shielding performance of the connector 11 for the circuit board can be prevented from being deteriorated.
In a lower end of the rear part of the outer conductor terminal 14, one pair of right and left connecting tabs 30 and 30 protrude downward at positions shifting in the longitudinal direction, are inserted into through holes of the printed circuit board and electrically connected to the ground pattern.
The connector housing 17 is integrally formed with an insulating resin and accommodates and fixes the connector terminal 16 in which the inner conductor terminal 13 is held in the insulator part 15 and the insulator part 15 is accommodated in the outer conductor terminal 14.
In a rear part of the connector housing 17, a terminal accommodating chamber 31 opened in the longitudinal direction is formed to pass through so that the outer conductor terminal 14 may be inserted from a rear opening surface 32. On a ceiling surface of the terminal accommodating chamber 31, an engaging protrusion 33 is formed with which the engaging piece 27 of the outer conductor terminal 14 is engaged to prevent the outer conductor terminal 14 from slipping out.
In a front part of the terminal accommodating chamber 31, a hood part 34 whose front surface is opened is provided so that a front part of the mate side shield connector may be accommodated. On an upper end edge of the hood part 34, a stopper 35 is provided to protrude with which a connector housing of the mate side shield connector is engaged. The fitting part 26 of the outer conductor terminal 14 protrudes from the terminal accommodating chamber 31 to the hood part 34. The fitting part 26 can be fitted to the outer conductor terminal of the mate side shield connector accommodated in the hood part 34.
On both side surfaces of the connector housing 17, fixing members 36 which fix the connector 11 for the circuit board to the printed circuit board are formed integrally with the connector housing 17.
As shown in FIG. 10, on the printed circuit board 12, the signal pattern 44 and the ground pattern 45 are formed under a state that the signal pattern and the ground pattern are insulated from each other. To the signal pattern and the ground pattern respectively, the through holes 46 and 47 are electrically connected. Then, the suspending part 19 of the inner conductor terminal 13 of the connector 11 for the circuit board and the one pair of right and left connecting tabs 30 and 30 of the outer conductor terminal 14 are respectively inserted into the through holes 46 and 47 of the printed circuit board 12. At this time, ends of fixing parts 38 of the fixing members 36 formed integrally with the connector housing 17 are inserted into through holes 48 electrically conducted to the ground pattern 45. Thus, the ground pattern 45 of the printed circuit board 12 is connected to the outer conductor terminal 14, and the signal pattern 44 is connected to the inner conductor terminal 13, respectively.